The Bed
by Oxymoronic Alliteration
Summary: A bed can be a site for great passion and love...or, in Tim's case, it can be an evil and merciless thing. McGee/OC. Rated for sexual situations.


"Your place or mine?"

Things couldn't be going better for Tim. Victoria, his date for the night, was not only beautiful, but also funny and intelligent. Quite a combination, if he did say so himself. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had a date that went this well. They were at a nice restaurant. There were no clumsy mishaps, no embarrassing slips of the tongue, and virtually nothing that could put a damper on the evening. They had been able to talk throughout the meal and found that even when there were pauses in the conversation, they were hardly awkward. And now, as their date neared an end, she had asked him _the_ question; the one that assured him they would be sharing a bed that night if he so wished it (and wished it he did).

"Yours," he replied, thinking back to his apartment. A computer desk and a work table with one chair shared between the two. A bookshelf that divided the apartment and offered a small private area for his writing desk. No couch or comfortable chairs. It wasn't ideal for company. "Unless you'd prefer mine."

Victoria shrugged. "As long as we can go _some_place I'm fine." Beneath their table her foot was stealthily working its way up his leg. "My place will be fine, though you'll have to forgive the mess."

Mess? Who cared about messes? Tim certainly didn't. "Trust me, I'll be okay with any messes," he assured her as he felt her insole reach his knee. A soft groan formed in the back of his throat, but he swallowed it as he saw their waiter approaching with the check.

"Thank you," Victoria said to the waiter sweetly. She smiled innocently as though her foot wasn't currently stroking Tim's inner thigh. "We should be leaving shortly."

"Yes," Tim agreed. He was keeping his breathing level, not wanting to let anyone in the restaurant know what was going on beneath the table. In his mind he was thinking of how he would get back at her for it; how he would torture her, making her pant for more. He grunted as her toe ran across a rather tender place. Yes, tonight was going to be enjoyable.

* * *

Victoria could barely get her keys out as she and Tim explored each others' mouths. She regrettably had to break the kiss momentarily to grab said keys and unlock the door. The pair pushed past into the apartment, slamming the door behind them. Tim leaned back against the door and Victoria against him. There was a moment in which they simply looked at each other, hearts racing and bodies trembling in anticipation of what was to come. Then they were back together, lips crushed together and arms entwined around each others' bodies. "Pardon…the mess," she managed to say between kisses.

"Mmm…" Tim moaned as her hand slid through his tresses, "what…mess…" He tried to walk forward, but found that her body was in his way. His arms wrapped under her butt and he lifted her. She responded to it by wrapping her legs around his torso.

When they reached her room – or at least he _hoped_ it was her room – she breathlessly said, "Wait." Tim stopped in his tracks, still holding her body into his. She disentangled her legs from around him and bade him to put her down. "I have to be careful with this dress," she said with a teasing smile. "It has to be removed _very_ delicately and hung up properly. I can't just let it be thrown to the ground." With that she gently reached behind her back and Tim heard the soft whir of a zipper being undone. She slid the sleeves down off her shoulders and the dress fell down, the fabric piling about her ankles like a pool of black. She was standing there dressed in a silver bra and matching panties. Tim felt his breathing increase. Victoria stepped out of the dress and picked it up carefully. She slowly walked to her closet, stopping once to glance back at Tim with a sweet smile, and carefully hung it up. Tim watched anxiously, wanting her to hurry up and get back to him before he had early take-off.

"There," she said in a soft tone, very aware of what her lingering was doing to Tim, "that is _much_ better." She slowly walked back toward her bed and sat down, crossing one leg over the other. "Now shall we continue?"

Tim, though he was ready to pick up exactly where they had left off, stopped short as he noticed something. Victoria's body was swaying…bobbing. It wasn't doing so naturally, though. In fact, it had only started when she sat down on the bed. "Sure," he said uncertainly. He leaned in and kissed her. She, in turn, grabbed his tie and pulled him in closer, resulting in his landing on the bed. "What…" he trailed off as he felt his body begin bobbing up and down. It was almost like being on… "Is this a water bed?" he asked, a sense of dread coming over him.

Victoria laughed. "Isn't it wonderful? It's like having sex on the ocean."

Tim could feel his stomach growing queasy. "Yeah…it's wonderful…"

"Is there a problem?" Victoria asked, sensing his hesitancy.

Tim mentally scolded himself. Was he going to let a little water bed stop him from having sex with this gorgeous creature? Just don't think about it! "No, there's no problem," he assured her. "I've just never done it on a water bed."

Victoria smiled in relief. "Well, then," she continued, wrapping her arms around his torso, "it will just be a new experience for you." The kisses that she trailed down his neck soothed Tim's stomach and he allowed himself to fall back onto the bed, pulling the nearly naked girl on top of him.

Victoria went about loosening his tie as Tim's fingers gently ran along her bare stomach. They stopped momentarily just below the bra before he continued up the small mounds and began stroking the lacy undergarment. Beneath the fabric, Tim could feel her nipples harden as he ran his thumb in small circles around them. He wanted to enjoy the sensation, combined with Victoria's nails running down his chest as she unbuttoned his shirt. But the rolling waves of the bed had reignited the nausea and with every movement he and Victoria made only exacerbated the sickness. His stomach was a ticking time bomb.

No! No, he was not about to give in! He could handle this! He just had to think about something else! He focused on her breasts, even unhooking her bra and tossing it to the side so he could better focus. His hands covered them and gently kneaded them. Victoria's moan indicated that she approved of his actions. He leaned in and began kissing the soft, tender skin. Just think about these breasts...and try not to move too much.

Victoria, though, could not read Tim's thoughts, and began bouncing about on the bed as she rid him of his shirt. "Now the pants," she said slyly. Her fingers ran along the waist of the trousers before settling on the top button and zipper. "Should I go fast…or slow?"

"Uh…um…" Tim was too busy trying to swallow the sickness he felt rising in his throat. "Go…um…fast! Fast, please!" he begged. His stomach was doing somersaults and he could feel the veal parmesan he had eaten pushing its way back up. "Wait! No!" he cried as he all but shoved her off and made a beeline for the bathroom. He was grateful that the door was already slightly ajar as he barreled in. He was even more grateful that he made it to the toilet just in time and didn't spew anything on to her floor. Victoria was probably mortified as it is and Tim doubted that having to clean up his puke from her bathroom floor would be any help.

"Timothy?" a small voice was behind him. He didn't turn around, though, not only because he was in the process of emptying the contents of his stomach, but because he didn't want to see her face. "What's wrong? Are you sick?"

"I'll be done…" He was cut off by another bout of vomit. "I…I'll be gone soon," he muttered. His words echoed slightly in the toilet bowl. Behind him he heard her footsteps and the sound of running water. He then felt a cool rag being placed on the back of his neck and the sound of retreating footsteps.

Tim groaned. He didn't want to face her now. He peeked up, certain that the sickness had subsided. She was no where in sight. He had to get out.

He flushed the toilet – he was at least courteous – and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He wanted to wash it out, but he hadn't the time. Instead, he grabbed his shirt and tie from her room and sprinted out. She was standing at her kitchen counter, just as naked as she had been when he'd run to the bathroom. "I'll call you," he mumbled as he ran by, still shirtless.

He heard her call his name, but he didn't stop until he reached his car. Even then, he only stopped long enough to unlock it, hop in, and start it up. Victoria ran out from her building, a robe wrapped around her, just in time to see Tim's car drive out onto the street and disappear.

* * *

Tim plopped down at his desk, the previous nights' events still running through his mind. Maybe he should have suggested his place. Maybe he should have told her about his sea sickness. Maybe he should have stopped when he started to feel sick. Maybe he should have done a lot of things.

"Hey, McGrumpy," Tony greeted, "some girl was calling for you." Tim looked up, confused. Who would be calling him at the office? "Her name was Victoria."

"Oh," was all he said. His face was beginning to grow pink.

"She left some weird message for you." Tony grabbed the piece of paper from off his desk and read aloud, "Don't worry about last night. Drop by tonight if you get a chance. I'll have some Dramamine waiting." Tony looked at his colleague in confusion. "The two of you planning a boat ride or something?"

"Something like that," Tim replied, a small and relieved smile playing on his lips. "It's more like body surfing, though."

* * *

**AN:** I was thinking about how much I'd like a water bed. That turned into "What would Tim think of a water bed?" (considering his sea sickness). And that manifested into this! Thanks for reading!


End file.
